Science and parties don't match
by The-writing-Mew
Summary: AT for Xobit on DeviantArt. The cold microscope scientist discovered something after a party... that he could not remember what happened! Who will remind him of the events? Was he really that drunk? AU-slash


_**AN**: This is an Art-Trade with my friend **Xobit** on DeviantArt, so this is my half and I hope it will inspire her for more of her art :) and of course, for her to enjoy this ;)  
_

_She asked for something with Perceptor and a desk... well... I hope this had everything you wanted to read hun XD  
_

_Betaed by the super awesome **Angelcakes19** my BFF! and today here in my country is friend's day so I wish you a very happy friend's day!... and all of you my friends and reders I wish you the best day ever too.  
_

_Warnings: Drunk Perceptor, headache, hangover, amnesia, and I guess that's all XD  
_

_...  
_

* * *

_'Oh... what happened?' _Was the first thought that entered his head, the second one was something like: "...accursed Starscream, thanks to him I have a splitting headache now," which was barely whispered; and that was not the only thing that was aching in his body.

He found himself on a hard surface in a very uncomfortable position. It seemed he had fallen into recharge on a floor instead of a berth and now he was paying the price for it.

He tried to online his optics, which of course ached at even the tiniest beam of light entering from the nearest window. Everything hurt; starting with his head, then every limb he possessed, as well as his vocalizer... but there was another problem besides the extensiveness of his pain,_ 'What is that smell?_' He wondered in his head.

Then he felt another particular pain and quickly, without considering his other discomforts, onlined his optics.

_'My office!_' Was the first thought to enter his processor once his optics were able to see properly, then the next one was related to the thing he was lying on. A wet thing that obviously covered his body and was drying slowly on his frame and… on his _desk_; and all the things that once were arranged studiously upon it now were all scattered in random places all over the floor.

Whatever was all over him and on parts of his desk had obviously come from another mech and that was not the end of it all, forcing his optics to remain online, he noticed the complete mess of his once-upon-a-time organized office. _'What happened here?_!' But then, as he tried to remember what exactly happened last night, he had to suppress a groan as a wave of pain from his aching processor made itself felt.

The last thing he remembered was going to that party -organized by Starscream- with Wheeljack and Ratchet, then everything else was so blurry that he couldn't see what happened, not even a piece of it and that frustrated him greatly as he, a science mech, who knew everything, -well, almost everything-, was unable to reach some of _his own _memory banks.

Finally, after trying for a few minutes, he conceded defeat, mostly because he needed to put his office back in order and clean himself up, even the question still itched in the back of his processor what had happened at that party and why in the pit did his valve hurt so much! -Now he noticed.

...

* * *

It took him two to three hours to put everything in his office back in its original order and to clean it up, but the most important thing happened days later when Perceptor had practically forgotten about the incident and decided never to try to remember it again because _'some things that are forgotten need to stay that way for a reason'_he said to himself even though he knew that he had possibly interfaced with a mech he probably didn't know, or why else would the mystery mech have left him alone there? It was just a one night thing considering the state he found himself in.

The thing that happened was when he was in the middle of an explanation, in class, in front of all his students; someone sent him a huge jar filled with a bouquet of beautiful red transparent pointy crystals and a note that stated: _"You're still occupying my entire processor since that night and will forever."_

The usually emotionless scientist flushed as red as his armor and his spark beat harder against his chest plates after reading it and it took all of his self-control to make his cooling fans remain inactive, and the worst part was that he had the complete attention of his class once he received the gift from his admirer and it didn't fade one bit from the moment he silently read the note.

On the other side of the note was written something else and this time it chanted: _"I hope to share the same with you again soon."_  
Unfortunately the note wasn't signed.

Being the mech he was and considering the responsibility he possessed with his students at that moment, Perceptor continued his class as if nothing had happened, completely ignoring the crystals and the note he just received.

Unluckily as he received full attention from his students, they took care of spreading the news like a disease of cosmic rust that Professor Perceptor had an admirer, won after the party and a possibly secret admirer because no one knew of him, not even Perceptor, but that particular fact no one knew.

After his class was done and all his students left, his friends and colleagues surrounded him asking him about this mysterious mech; that of course possessed many credits to send such gift, because crystals were expensive enough to be a luxury object to give as a present.

The worst part was that Perceptor was trying to forget because he couldn't remember and was trying to forget that little detail as well; and the fact that the insistent Starscream with the aid of the much more persistent Wheeljack didn't cease in their interrogations, wanting to be the first ones to know everything and all details, was a little overwhelming.

Perceptor only gave them his best emotionless face and said nothing; after what seemed like eons his colleagues gave up and left, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the big jar of crystals.

Watching his gift he now wondered who was his secret admirer and did his best to forget everything about him. '_It was just a one night thing_' he kept repeating himself.

...

* * *

_He could hear things falling and breaking into pieces from his position, but nothing mattered, nothing but what he was feeling now, nothing, not even the vulnerable position he found himself in, on a desk with someone he could not identify on top of him, touching him everywhere._

_"Hmmm... you taste so good, so sweet..." A deep voice purred from between his legs and rumbled in the silence of the room, "...delicious!" The mech purred before returning his ministrations to Perceptor's leaking valve._

_Perceptor could do nothing but gasp for air and try to grasp for something as his arms moved almost uncontrollably as his processor was totally out of itself, drugged with pleasure._

_The mech with his head between the red mech's legs chuckled deeply as he thrust his wet glossa into the sensitive valve teasing and tasting, turning on so many internal sensors that the scientist never considered before; now they were ignited as fire or the most pure energon, he seriously didn't know and certainly didn't care at that moment either._

_The microscope scientist let out a loud moan and unconsciously opened his legs wider to his lover as he blindly stared at the darkened ceiling of his office._

...

* * *

Perceptor woke up in the middle of the night with a silent gasp wondering how much high grade he had had to drink that night because never, ever, never in a million years would he do something such as that and even less with a stranger while in his right processor! Things like his sore valve the day after and his messy office were good proof that interfacing with a stranger was a bad idea.

One thing he has sure of, never again will he attend a party that was organized by a seeker, especially Starscream; even if he hadn't discovered yet why people do enjoy them.

"For the interface." He said out loud once he concluded with that wondered question and then resumed his recharge.

...

* * *

Weeks later when he was sitting in his class room waiting for his students to enter and the hour to come so he could start with his lessons, he noticed three big mechs he had never seen before enter. Paying no attention to that, he just waited for his class to start with the arriving of time.

But he couldn't help but look at them. One of them was purple with one single optic, the other blue and had all his faceplate covered by a mask and a visor, and the third one was silver with spiky armor and hints of red on it; this one was staring with interest at Perceptor and when their gazes met, this mech smirked in a way the scientist couldn't decipher and didn't want to, but it seemed a very suggestive one and created a strange tremor in the bottom of his back which was barely repressed.

Ignoring everything and returning his emotionless gaze to his datapad he started with his lesson once the hour arrived. But he couldn't help but feel that particular mech's gaze all over him, not his lessons as the other students did and that made him nervous, uneasy... it make him feel defenseless and naked.

For the scientist, those feelings were something new and weren't to his liking; it almost make him stop his class and stare at the mech he felt was giving him such unwanted attention and odd looks. But for the welfare of his students -and himself- he practically sucked in his misgivings and continued with his class, doing his best and focusing all of his attention on the thing he was explaining.

When the teacher turned himself back to face his students _he_ was still staring at him with that look of his. When Perceptor tried to explain what he had to explain, he couldn't help but stutter a little._ 'How is it possible that this is affecting me so much?' _He thought to himself and once he crossed looks with the mech once more the other smirked again displaying one of his shiny fangs.

Later when the bell announced the hour had finished he was the first one to leave his classroom and students, not even caring if any of them had a question or understood everything he just explained.

...

* * *

Out, in the halls, near Perceptor's classroom...

"So?" A purple mech with hints of orange on his armour who was big as the silver one but just a few vorns younger, asked.

"So?" The silver mech repeated with a smirk on his face and his brows lifted.

"Do you approve, brother?"

"Yes, I approve, Galvatron... but you know the rules." Saying that the silver mech turned on his heel and left; the other two mechs, the single opticed one and the blue one, followed quickly after him.

For a few moments the one named Galvatron stayed looking at his big brother then also turned and left to walk to the scientist's office with a smirk that promised things.

...

* * *

Perceptor decided to hide in his office and not leave it for the rest of the cycle... or possibly for the rest of the vorn; the look of that mech... For the first time in his life he used the word 'creepy' to describe something. Yes, that was the right word, that mech was creepy.

Suddenly the door of his office opened and a purple mech entered without asking permission. '_How uneducated,'_ Perceptor thought before the intruder decided to speak.

"Hello," The big mech said once he set his hands on the teacher's desk and looked at the poor scientist with an intense glare, even more intense than the one the other silver and big one gave him... actually this one looked so much like the other.

"Yes?" Perceptor answered politely trying harder not to flush as he could almost feel the other's energy mingling with his in a playful and suggestive way.

"Don't you remember me?" The big mech asked his voice showing a trace of disappointment.

_'Should I?_' Perceptor thought about answering but decided against it; instead he kept quiet and gave the other his best emotionless face answering the other mech's question, or at least that's what he thought.

"Oh...well..." The purple one started getting closer as a predator does with its prey, walking around the big desk; Perceptor following, frozen, with his gaze. "I thought you might like to... remember..." He purred.

Perceptor could not help but gulp, feeling as though all his barriers were breaking down against this intruder and he could not do anything but stare. His last defense, his emotionless face, started shattering and his optics widened once the shadow of the bigger one covered him.

...

* * *

"My lord Megatron," Out in the gardens of the academy the three Kaonian mechs stood waiting as the single opticed one decided to share his opinion. "You think this time your brother will not commit the same mistake?"

"I am sure he will Shockwave, besides if he does as he _always_ does I shall win the bet, _again_. Besides I know my brother." He chuckled darkly. "Soundwave, please, tell us again how many times has my brother screwed up with someone no matter how many times I have approved? Please, I've lost count." He asked in a silky tone to the cassette player.

"Lord Galvatron: screwed up with potential mates approved by his brother Lord Megatron: number ninety seven." The blue player finished with a monotonic voice.

"Yes; you see, Shockwave, as I am the eldest, I have to approve my brother's potential mates, the ones he chooses," the big silver one started. "But since my little brother, and forgive me Primus, is such a jerk he always ends up screwing up with everybody by offending them in different ways; because you see, I'm not the only one who has to approve but the one my brother is intending has to approve him as well and so far no one has done no matter what title he possesses. That's how we, Kaonians, behave."

"Well, my Lord, since you seem so secure, what do you think his intended will do to tell him to... ehem... frag off?" Shockwave asked with a mild tone that even made Soundwave chuckle.

"If I was him, I would break that heavy desk on his head, so he will remember to never again take advantage of a drunken one." Megatron stated. "Because yes, that's what the idiot of my brother did even when I told him it was a bad idea."

"But the mech seemed perfectly well, dancing and everything." Shockwave said.

"You've been here more than us, Shockwave and should have known, as I have seen, that that mech, Perceptor, is cold and reserved and obviously that shows his shyness; very much like you, Soundwave. He was obviously drunk his aft off."

"There was no way Lord Galvatron would have known." The one opticed mech tried to defend the younger.

"If I did, he should have; besides, I'm 100% sure the poor scientist remembers nothing." Megatron finished before a loud sound like shattering glass was heard closely followed by something falling and breaking, then a groan.

When Megatron turned he couldn't believe what his optics were seeing; the glass windows of the floor where Perceptor's office was located had been shattered and the pieces were scattered about the ground of the garden. The scientist's desk also lay in the debris, and under it was...

"Well?" Megatron asked his brother with an unsurprised tone who still groaned under the heavy metallic desk not even offering a hand to help the other.

"He didn't approve." Galvatron started. "Who would have thought that that little mech was so strong?"

"I'm wondering what you told him." Megatron silkily stated as he walked around the scene.

"Nothing! I just... I just..." The younger started before pausing, realizing what he had just done. A groan was released before he let his head fall on the floor with a loud thud.

"You just...?" Megatron asked, he really wanted to hear it, to add to his collection entitled _'My brother's idiocy.'_

"He seemed to not remember, so I reminded him... with details... and..." He hesitated.

"…And?"

"I... I tried to remind him... with acts... and..." He trailed off before shrinking in shame after his brother barked at him.

"**You what**?" For the first time in vorns Megatron was genuinely shocked by Galvatron's actions, he thought he had seen all kind of stupidities form his brother, but he certainly didn't expect that!

As if no one understood what the prince just did, Soundwave stepped in and recited: "Lord Galvatron: tried to recreate the same scene he and the scientist Perceptor were protagonists of weeks earlier during the party by interfacing him on his desk; Perceptor: refused. Lord Galvatron: needs to learn that **no** means **no**."

Megatron suppressed the reflex of face-palming his head before ordering his two escorts to take his brother back to the hotel.

...

* * *

Leaning on the wall next to his broken window, Perceptor stared down at the quartet as they left, his cooling fans were working hard, he could not say if it was from shame, rage or even arousal; after all, the purple mech did know how and where to touch.

Oh well, he will have to get a new desk and make sure to never attend another party for the rest of his existence.

Downstairs at the entrance of the academy, Galvatron turned his head to look at the place he knew Perceptor to be; the little mech had definitely caught his attention and he would not let him go so easily, he will keep trying, at least with gifts and Primus knows the scientist needs another desk and with the God's blessings he will be able to put it to good use with his intended.

The prince chuckled. '_Oh Perceptor, this is just the beginning and I will win your spark... among other parts of you.'_

In that moment, upstairs in his office, Perceptor felt a shiver run through his entire body and then decided to leave his work for today as he ran for his quarters.

...

**END**

* * *

_Poor Percy XD I really don't know if this should continue... but anyways...  
_

_...Please review and thanks for reading XD_


End file.
